Daughter of a Captain SSS
by RomyRomRomz
Summary: O/C Safa Scarlet Sparrow is on a mission to find her father, Captain Jack Sparrow. She meets many familiar faces along the way, and encounters dangers which could kill her at any moment. First POTC Fan Fic! Original and kooky! :D Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Pirates of the Caribbean... Safa Sparrow.**

**Chapter One. Hoist the Colours.  
**

The air was glum, the low grey clouds hanging amongst the stone courtyard. Smoke was arising from the furnace over the white stone wall, bodies burning, lives dying. The long queue of pirates stood on the stone pavement below them, waiting to die... waiting for the hope that someone could save them. Lord Beckett's guards were walking up and down the queue, crossing of infamous names and writing down new ones, then there was one name... highlighted with thick black ink lines. Safa Sparrow. Both guards walking up the center of the queue looking head to toe at each pirate they encountered. Small and scruffy, tall and taunting... they saw it all. The taller man of the two guards began whispering to the other.

"Felix... look at this one" He nudged the small boy in front of him with his scroll, the other guard, Felix, began chortling quietly.

"He's a bit funny looking ain't he" The small boy scowled at the guard through his long hair. He was wearing a ragged brown jacket with only one sewn on black button, a pair of dirty, brown ankle trousers which were too big for him and a pair of black boots. He was only 10 or so, he had committed the act of piracy by working on a pirate ship with his now dead father, he stole off the East India Trading Company along with his fellow shipmates. He was young and full of anger, quite like the older girl behind him.

Safa hid her face under her long brown locks, which had many a strange items in. Feathers from the rarest of sea bird, pearls from the bottom of the ocean bed, worthless pirate gold found on one of her many sea adventures, beads and precious stones traded for silver. She smiled to herself as she saw the two guards looking at her. The little boy in front of her began singing.

"The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam"

Safa nudged the small boy in front of her, he turned his head. He grinned, his brown teeth gleaming. Safa smiled back, her white teeth shining.

"Henry" Felix lifted her hair up, showing her beautiful ocean blue eyes, stolen from her mother. "I think we got her..." He patted his scroll, the two men nodded at each other and both got their ring of keys out. Safa began to sing.

"Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colours high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die"

They undone the ankle locks around her ankles, then the chains on her hand. The other pirates began singing, all following Safa and the little boy's lead.

"Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colours high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die!"

She was free... for a couple of minutes. The little boy gasped, his friend... the only person who cared about him now was being taken away. Safa struggled, seeing her friend's eyes become sad and watery. She had looked after him for so many years, now he was in the queue to be hung... to be killed. The singing became louder, every pirate had heard of Safa Sparrow... Jack Sparrow's long, lost daughter who had travelled the seven sea's to find her father and save him from an awful fate lying ahead of him. She began struggling harder, trying to get out of the guards grips. That little boy had kept her going, she looked at his deep brown eyes and his filthy blonde hair.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed, trying to get away. "Just let him go, let Jamie go!" Every pirate turned to her, then to the little boy in front or behind them. Jamie gave a weak smile, then his bottom lip started to tremble. Safa was taken into a small stone room, which was opened out so everyone could see the hanging's occur. Safa gasped when she saw the familiar face that she had wanted to kill so many years ago. Lord Cutler Beckett was sat there with his quill and ink. He lifted his head as he saw her enter, smirking at the girl in front of him. Safa was in her late teens, eighteen, nearly nineteen. Safa gritted her teeth as Lord Beckett shooed the guards away. He stood from his wooden chair and inspected her. She knew she couldn't do anything now, it was too risky. Her eyes suddenly met his, her breathing picked up as she heard Jamie's voice throughout the hundreds of pirates. She squinted her eyes as she looked to courtyard, then she turned her head back to Beckett. "Please... let him go... do what you want with me, just let him go" Lord Beckett chuckled to himself, motioning his hand to a guard with handcuffs.

"Safa Sparrow. You know I can't do that, he has broken the law of piracy, now he must face the consequences" Safa gritted her teeth at his cold words, the guard had put one cuff on and was now locking it tightly.

"It was never his fault, he was born into it... Beckett you know this" She had never called him Lord. She liked the fact it angered him, but maybe this wasn't the best time to anger the only power who could release her friend. She tapped her feet impatiently. "Please Lord Beckett" He stopped, smiling at the fact she had called him Lord.

"Well maybe I could let him go... that is if" He walked closer to her, shooing the guard away once more. He had only managed to put one cuff on her wrist, this made it easy for Safa to make a quick getaway. She had already planned her Plan A and Plan B escape routes. Plan A was to maneuver her way up the small hole in the room she was in, she would jump up on the chair, flip it at Beckett and climb up, or Plan B was to break through the window and fall down to the murky water below. Either way, she would probably end up shot or dead. Beckett's mouth was right next to her ear... she could feel his warm breath. She sneered at the thought of him being so close to her. "If you become my beck and call girl... my slave" Safa gulped, she would rather die right now than be within 10 foot of him longer than she had to. She could now see Jamie, he was a few feet away from the next calling, he would be hung within the next few minutes. Safa had to do this carefully to sound convincing. "Come on Safa, it's not hard... he either lives, or he dies" She looked to both sides of her. Jamie began taking the five long steps up to the spot where he would be hung.

"Ok ok! I'll do it, just let him go" Beckett smiled to himself, then clicked his fingers for a guard to arrive.

"Let that boy go... toss him over" Safa gasped, he would surely die from the height they would drop him. She looked into his eyes.

"You despise me" She let out a huge spit which landed all over his face, she smirked at her acheivement. Jamie was still cuffed and being taken up the stone steps to the top of the courtyard. She walked to the stone paving in front of the room and watched as all her fellow shipmates were hung. She could feel tears in her eyes, but held them back as best she could.

"Now we need to sort you something to wear" Lord Beckett said to her, she smiled to herself. Still only one cuff. She walked to the wooden chair where she could make her escape. Two guards came in and whispered in his ear. Lord Beckett smiled. "Well your friend is now rotting with the rest of the dirty parasites... my deepest condolances" Him and the two guards laughed, Safa smirked at him. He suddenly stopped laughing. "What the hell?" She held up her two hands, one with a rusty cuff hanging off. The two guards went for her, she jumped on the chair and tossed it at the three men whom all fell. She laughed and perched herself in the window.

"Now this was the day you will remember that you almost captured, Safa Scarlet Sparrow" She grinned and dived out of the window, hearing shots being fired at her. She remembered her mother, Scarlet. Who was taken away from her as a young child. She took a deep breath before she reached the murky sea water below her. Shots were still being fired into the water around her, she swam further and further under the water, reaching the rocky ocean bed. She was out of air, but it was still too dangerous to go to the surface. Safa's eyes soon started to close as she floated to the top of the water.

* * *

**My first POTC Fan Fic. Please Rate and Review and let me know what you think!**

**I am really enjoying writing this one! It's a different way compared to my usual D**

**Thanks for reading! Chapter Two will be up soon! **

**Romz x**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two. Rescued by Will.**

Safa's body floated to the top of the murky water. She felt a sudden rush of blood to the head, she lifted up gasping and gasping. She must of drifted out of the bay as she did not recognise the territory, waters around her. She coughed several times, excess water pouring out of her mouth like a fountain. She coughed once more and laid on her back as not to drown once more, she kicked her legs gently and began thinking of Jamie, the little boy whom would of been the best pirate in the world, she thought to herself. Safa looked up at the sky, the flashes of orange and pinks as the sun was setting. She needed to find a boat or come ashore if she wanted to make it through the night. Safa rolled over onto her front and began swimming forwards to find something to call home for the night. There were small, sudden vibrations shooting up from the darkness below her. Safa stopped swimming, she was bobbing up and down, her feet kicking to keep her above the water. She gasped when a rush of water was came towards her, how far out was she exactly? She swam out of the way to see a large ship sail past. She could hear people's voices, then one that sounded like Jamie's, but it couldn't be.

"Cast a line!" A voice shouted. Safa couldn't see much now, the sun had almost fully set, she felt a crash as the rope hit the water a few feet away from her. She swam over to it, not knowing who or what she was getting herself into, but she'd rather the mystery than awaiting death by drowning. Safa wrapped the rope around her waist and her arms. "Come on men, pull! Pull!" She didn't recognise the voice as she climbed up the boat. Her hair was dripping, along with her clothes and boots. She shook her hair a few times, letting the drips of water slither down her back. She felt several arms and hands pull her up and over the side to the deck, she fell to the floor and felt a small body jump on top of her.

"Saf!" Safa gripped the small body by the shoulders, it was Jamie. She laughed and pulled him to her, holding him tightly.

"But how? You fell..." She looked at him, he was grinning. She saw a tall shadow over her, a pale hand holding out to pull her up.

"Um.. that was my doing..." Safa looked up at the man, he wasn't much older than herself. Maybe in his mid-twenties or so. He had shoulder length brown hair which was tied back, he also bared a small moustache and goatee. He had smoky dark brown eyes; hard to not stare at. He was wearing; a dark navy coat, which went down to his knees, a dark maroon shirt, which was undone down to his mid-chest, dark grey, almost black trousers which were tucked into black pirate boots. He was also wearing an over the shoulder brown leather sheath which held a large sword, a long embroided scarf which was around his waist and a leather and gold belt. Safa was in awe of him. She let go of Jamie and gripped his hand, he pulled her up with ease. Safa looked at the man, whom happened to be staring into her eyes. Jamie stood up next to her, holding her hand tightly.

"This is Will Turner, Saf! He saved me, just like he saved you" Safa looked down at Jamie, he was grinning. Will smiled and ruffled Jamie's blonde hair. Safa turned back to Will, looking at him and smiling slightly, 'Gosh he's handsome...' She thought to herself, she looked and saw other pirates staring at her. Will smiled and played with the rings on his fingers. Safa had heard of Will Turner, she couldn't recall how.

"Yeah J? Well um, er... thanks Will" Safa looked down at the little boy and grinned, "I thought I had lost him there for a minute..." Jamie grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Is he your little brother or something?" Will asked, he hadn't yet recognise Safa, due to her hair being mostly stuck to the side of her face. She adjusted the beads and feathers in her hair, pushing her hair back with her fingers. Will gasped, along side the rest of the crew. "But you're... you're" Safa looked at all of them, they dumbstruck by her. Jamie looked confused, his mouth twisted to the side slightly. Safa laughed.

"I'm Safa Sparrow... you have heard of me I guess?" She asked them, Will closed his mouth and gulped. He never thought Jack's daughter would look like this, far from it. Jack had only spoken of her once the whole time Will had known him. Will nodded and smiled briefly. Safa looked amongst the pirates, looking for her father. She remembered where she had heard the name Will Turner before, he had broken him out of prison to save Elizabeth Swann, but she was no where to be seen. The last Safa had heard of her father, he was with Will Turner. Safa began shivering, the heavy sea breeze picking up as the sails moved west.

"Here..." Will took off his navy blue coat and wrapped it around her, she smiled. Jamie had a blanket wrapped around himself, he followed Safa wherever she went. He grabbed her hand as they began walking. Will walked alongside the pair of them and turned, looking at the rest of the shipmates. He raised his eyebrows at them, "Well? Back to stations" They all jumped and ran back to where they were supposed to be. Safa smiled as she saw the men run around her to work the ship properly. Will continued walking along the deck with Safa and Jamie, he was intrigued by the pair of them. "So how did you two get to know each other?" He asked, holding his hands behind his back. Safa looked at him, he must of been cold, he was only wearing the maroon shirt now. She looked down at Jamie, and nodded her head so he could tell the story.

"Oh Will! She looked after me on the Schooner..." Jamie was excited, he loved telling the story of how him and Safa met. "We met right before my father..." Jamie let out a long sigh. Safa squeezed his hand.

"I took care of him after his father died, one of Beckett's ships" Safa gritted her teeth after saying the name. Will sneered too, he wasn't fond of Lord Beckett himself. "Then we've known eachother ever since, haven't we J?" Jamie came out of sadness and smiled, nodding enthusiastically. Will smiled at the boy then turned to Safa, her amazing blue eyes shined in the darkness. He walked them to the end of the ship, taking them below deck to where they would sleep. Jamie was yawning constantly, he had already eaten so he was full and tired. Safa watched as Jamie let go of her hand and collapsed on a hammock. She smiled and looked over at Will, who was standing, his knee raised on a barrel. He was perched so perfectly, Safa smiled to herself as she took off her black pirate boots and drained them of water. "Damn..." She said leaving them at the end of her hammock which she was sat on. Will smiled as Safa pulled the coat over herself. She raised her eyebrow, "Got somethin' to stare at?" Will looked away then peeked, watching her settle down into the hammock. "You sleep in here too?" She asked smiling slightly at him. He folded his arms and nodded.

"Yup, Elizabeth used to sleep in that..." Will sighed and stood up straight. Safa looked and realised that something had happened to Elizabeth. "Well i'll let you settle down. I have work to do on deck" He smiled walking to the cabin door, he rested his arms in the doorway. "Good night Safa"

"Night Will" He left, not turning back. It was the first cabin down the stairs, he ran up, grabbing a leather waistcoat on his way out. Safa could hear him shouting orders, she looked over at Jamie, whom was happily snoring to himself. Safa dimmed the candle lit lantern and closed her eyes. The ship was swaying from side to side gently, Safa could feel the breeze come through the window, touching her skin softly, she began falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. Will's Story.**

Safa awoke, stretching her arms high up in the air. The breeze was light as it gently touched her skin. She rolled over on her side to see an empty hammock where Jamie should be, his little skinny body. Safa's body shot up and she fell to her knee's on the hard wooden floor. She trousers were rolled up, just above her knees so the impact on her skin and bones hurt. She winced as she fell back to her bum. It was light outside the small window in the cabin, Safa sat there, her bare feet tapping on the cold wooden floor. She blew a puff of air upwards, making her hair shoot up then slowly fall back down. Her hair was messy, all the bits and bobs tangled up with eachother. She pulled a string circle off her wrist and tied her hair back, ruffling it as she did. "Where the hell are my boots?" She said out loud, looking behind her and all around.

"You should try under my hammock..." A familiar male voice said making Safa's body jump up and hit her head on the wooden pole holding her hammock up. She grabbed the back of her head with the palm of her hand. She shot Will a glare that made his eyes look sad.

"Jees! At least come and help me up" She shouted at him. Will quickly ran over, his boots tapping against the wooden planks. He held out his arm, Safa latched on to it with both hands and he pulled her up. She stumbled slightly, falling into him. They both laughed awkwardly, adjusting themselves. Will smoothed his hair back and coughed. Safa stood there, rubbing the back of her right calf muscle with her left foot. Will tilted his head and looked at her, 'She's beautiful' he thought. He shook out of it and walked over to his hammock, reaching under to get her black boots. "What are they doing under there?" Safa asked, irritated by the fact her things had been moved without her permission.

"So you wouldn't trip up" Will said shyly. Safa smiled quickly to herself, he was already concerned for her safety, she liked the fact someone wanted to look after her for a change. Will held the two boots up, Safa took them off him and sat down in her hammock, making it rock slightly. The black leather was damp, she sighed, she knew the leather would rub against her heel. "Hang on..." Will said, walking off to a dresser that was at the back of the cabin. He opened a draw, searching through clothes. He found a pair of Elizabeth's old stockings. Will enthusiastically closed the drawer then stopped as he turned around. He looked up at Safa, as beautiful as Elizabeth. Will held the stockings up to nose, he could smell Elizabeth on them, her specific scent that used to make his knee's weak. He let out a long sigh then walked over to Safa who was kicking her feet back and forth. Will stopped a few feet before her and watched her, she was blowing raspberries to herself. She looked up at Will, he lips pouted to blow more raspberries. He smiled at her, she blew one at him then looked at the stockings he had in his hand.

"What are they?" Safa had never been one to dress up, she only wore dresses when she was a little girl, but never something so posh as stockings.

"They're stockings, they were Eliza..." He stopped and shook his head. Safa tilted her head, confused as to what had happened between the pair. Will handed them over and Safa figured they were for feet. She smiled as she put one on.

"They are well comfy!" She exclaimed in her glee. Will smiled, caressing his chin, the prickly hairs tickling his fingers. He hadn't looked like he had slept much. Will sat down on the hammock next to Safa, she pulled the second stocking up under her rolled up trousers then pulled her black boots on. They were so much more comfortable with something lining her skin first. She grinned and rolled her trousers down to the top of her boots. Will was holding on to the hammock rope, looking dazed as he stared at the floor. Safa wondered greatly what had happened to Elizabeth and himself. She didn't quite know how to ask without sounding rude. So she just came out with it. "Will..."

"Mmm?" He said, still dazing at the floor.

"What happened to Elizabeth?" He focussed his eyes and slowly turned his head to Safa, who's eyes held great concern, was it for him?

"Long story..." He said, turning his head back to the floor and kicking the wooden panels beneath him.

"I will listen" Safa realised, there was a deep dark story hidden beneath Will Turner. Will let out a long sigh, there was no use saying no to her, she would find out eventually... and he'd rather it be from his mouth than some uptight pirate.

"We were happy..." He smiled, remembering the last time she said she loved him. "Then Norrington came aboard on our ship, Jack was there, he kept quiet" Safa laughed, she knew if there was one thing her father couldn't do, it was keep quiet. "Yeah I know, but he actually did this time... Elizabeth kept pondering around him, flirting and talking to him constantly" Will stopped, lifting his hand and rubbing the back of his neck while sighing. "Jack talked to me, telling me to tell her how I felt... I just never had the guts to do it" Will continued sighing over and over. Safa knew whatever was coming next, was not going to be pleasant. "I was so certain she loved me, so sure, that I never thought she would end up breaking every emotion I felt in my body" Safa sighed this time, she had never been heartbroken. Any man that messed with her soon knew about it, but what she was feeling for Will was different, special. She didn't know how to comfort him, how to make him feel better. Will took a deep breath then let it out, "She messed up my mind Safa"

Thudding sounds, footsteps, soon came rushing down the stairs. It was Gibbs, a man Safa had met on many occassion when looking for her father. He recognised her instantly, he stood there shocked.

"Well, slap me thrice and hand me to me mama, it's Saf!" Safa smiled at the familiar voice.

"Aye Gibbs, it be me" She said in her best pirate accent. She had a strange accent, cockney English mixed with posh English. Safa stood up and hugged the older pirate, a man who had always been good to her whenever she was with him. He let go of her, holding her by the shoulders.

"It be good to see ye again!" Safa smiled at him and turned to Will, who looked discontent and tired. "Cap'ain Turner, there be a problem up on deck" Will lifted his head and nodded.

"Give me a minute would you..." Gibbs nodded and ran back up the stairs. Safa walked over to Will and squatted down in front of him.

"Come on Will... continue, they can wait" Will looked down into Safa's beautiful eyes, a chill sent up his spine when he was looking into her eyes.

"Ok Safa, ok" She smiled and got up, sitting back down next to him on the hammock. Will hung his head down, there was so much hate and anger in him, he could barely control it. "I woke up the next morning, she wasn't next to me. I went up on deck, there she was, in the arms of James Norrington" Safa gasped. she had heard the stories between Elizabeth and Norrington when they planned to get married, until Will came into the picture.

"Argh..." A very piraty argh. Will turned and laughed. At least she cheered him up slightly.

"Yes, argh. So I confronted him obviously, waking most of the crew up, we fought... swords in hand, then she stopped it and said she loved him now" He gulped, Safa could tell every moment he remembered it was slowly killing him inside. "I wanted to kill him Safa, like I had wanted to kill no other. Jack pulled me back, the pair of them left as soon as we docked at Tortuga bay..." Will sighed. "That was the last time I saw your father" Safa gulped, she had been to Tortuga, hell she was brought up there. But something told her Jack didn't get off that boat for no reason. Will put his hands on his knees and pushed himself up. Safa felt terrible for reminding Will, she looked up at him, he already knew what she was going to say. "Don't worry, I remind myself of that day constantly" Safa nodded and stood next to him. Will was taller than her by a few inches. Her chin was at his shoulder. The pair of them smiled at eachother, then looked towards the cabin door and the bright light coming down from the stairs. "After you..." Will said smiling. The pair of them ran up the stairs. Will quickly glimpsing at her butt, he smirked to himself then diverted his eyes elsewhere. Safa stood tall on deck, stretching her arms up. She squinted as the sun peeked in the sky. Will appeared behind her looking around him. Most of the crew were at the front of the ship, looking over and shouting to one another. Safa saw Jamie standing up on the side holding on to a rope. She didn't mind as he knew what he was doing on a pirate ship better than what he knew he was doing anywhere else. Will ran up the starboard side and pushed his way through pirates. He jumped up next to Jamie and looked down at the bodies floating past like ghosts underwater. Safa made her way up to the front and stood down next to Jamie. She tugged at his trousers.

"J, what is it?" She said trying to catch a glimpse of the water beneath the boat.

"Bodies... 'undreds of em" He said. Safa pushed her way past pirates, none complaining as she did so. She leaned over the side of the boat and gasped. She looked up to Will who looked angry.

"Will... where are we?"

"The locker... we're in the locker"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four. Miles and Miles...**

The Locker; full of death, chaos and souls of the dead at sea. Safa knew about the locker, she knew of people who had died at sea, but never thought she would be in the locker herself. She looked at Will, her eyes wide and scared. Will was shocked himself, he had been to the locker once before, but something was pulling the ship, directing it somewhere. "Starboard! Starboard!" Will shouted as he saw crashing waves heading towards the ship. Safa lifted Jamie up and ran to the back of the ship, Will following closely behind them, making sure they were ok at all times. Safa turned, her mouth open as she saw a huge wave approach the ship, Will already knew it was coming. "Get down!" He yelled to everyone around him. Safa bent down, putting her arm through a rope, Jamie was clinging on to her. Will ran over next to them, wrapping his arms around Safa, with Jamie in between them. He threaded his arm through a rope as to not slip or fall. Will turned his head up and looked around at his crew, all holding on for dear life. "Hold on!" He cried, he repeated it as the wave was a few seconds from crashing down upon them.

With one devistating crash on the ship, the wave plummeted down with full force. Freezing cold water crashed onto the boat, Safa took a deep breath as she felt the water cascade over her. She could feel the tightening grip of Jamie around her waist, his nails digging in as the water hit him. Will held Safa closer to him, his hands around her back. He could feel the small boy between him and Safa, he gasped as the waves kept crashing down upon the ship. "Cap'ain! The wheel! Port side! Port!" It was another crew member, holding on to a rope on the deck. Will looked up and then looked back at Safa and Jamie.

"Safa, hold on to Jamie!" Safa nodded as Will let go of the pair of them. The three of them were at the stern of the boat; it had the most protection from the waves, although it wasn't much better than anywhere else on the boat. Will struggled to get to the wheel, he clasped on to it turning it hard to the left. The whole ship moved suddenly and the clear waters were murking in the distance. "Hold on everyone!" People were flying from left to right across the ship, pirates shouting at the top of their lungs, checking if their fellow shipmates were ok. The ship became stable as Will steered out of the storm to much less choppy waters, the bow of the boat glided freely towards a sandy horizon. Will realised, he hadn't heard Safa or Jamie. He turned to see Jamie hanging on for dear life, but no Safa. "Safa? Safa!" He let go of the wheel and began looking for her around the ship, shouting her name He came across Gibbs. "Gibbs, you seen Safa?"

"No Cap'ain, where be the boy?"

"Behind the wheel, go look after him"

"Aye sir" Gibbs ran off up the stairs and helped Jamie to his feet. Will continued asking various pirates along the deck.

"Over there Cap'ain!" Will and a group of them ran up to the bow to find her standing at the bow of the boat. She had her arms folded and she was grinning.

"Safa! I thought you were overboard" Will shouted up to her, almost out of breath. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Of course not, i'm Safa Sparrow... no conditions are too powerful for me" The pirates laughed, most of them saying 'Just like her father'. Safa jumped down next to Will and smiled at him. "Well uh, thanks for protecting me and Jamie... it was sweet" Will blushed, he hadn't heard a girl compliment him in a long time. And the fact that it was Safa Sparrow, made it all the more special. Safa giggled and leant over the bow, seeing the sand fast approach them. "Will, what is that?" Will went and leaned on the side next to her. He looked ahead of him, seeing the miles of sand approach.

"That's the main locker... but what I'm wondering" He turned and faced her. "Is why are we here?" They both looked out to the sandy shore in front of them. "Drop the anchor! We row from here" A chorus of 'Aye' Aye' Captain' spread through out the boat. Will smiled at Safa, stroked her arm and walked down the deck. Safa let out a long sigh and placed her hand on the dangling piece of string around her neck. It stopped with a small bottle just resting on her ribs, in the bottle was a wrapped up scroll with red blood half filled. She looked down at the bottle, then back at the sandy shore. She turned around and walked up the deck, go into the Captain's cabin. She pulled her knee length dark purple coat off a hook and put both arms through it. She pulled the collar out and adjusted her hair, letting it flow down her back. She looked to see Jamie had kept her two pistols on his hammock she smiled, wrapping her gun belt around her waist, under her coat. She picked the two pistols up, practicing her dueling moves then sliding them in the pockets. Her sword had been left back with Lord Beckett, so she was in search of a new one. She flicked her hair and made her way upstairs. The boat was only swaying now, it wasn't actually moving. She saw the rowing boats had been raised, she saw Jamie and Will. She strolled over feeling nervous about stepping foot on dry land... but at the bottom of the ocean.

Will smiled when he saw Safa approaching him. He jumped down from the rowing boat and looked at her, from head to toe. "Ready Safa?" She smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be" He smiled back and helped her into the boat, then she saw Jamie. She shook her head at him. He jumped up in the boat.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Jamie shouted with excitement. Safa continued shaking her head.

"Jay, you must stay here" Jamie's face turned shocked and sad.

"No Saf! I have to come! I have to!" Safa sighed, she never liked telling Jamie what to do. Will nodded in agreement.

"Jamie, Safa's right, it's too dangerous out there" Will said gripping the boy's shoulder. Jamie sighed.

"Come on Jay... these guys will look after you, won't you?" Safa looked up to see Ragetti and Pintel standing there; two pirates who had always freaked her out, put they were pleasant enough. "Hello you two! Didn't know you were on here" They both smiled.

"Yeah, but this guy here tied us to the mast... again" Pintel nudged Ragetti who cowered away.

"Again?" Safa asked, she turned to Will.

"Yeah long story" She giggled and unwrapped the rope from the ship. She looked at Jamie, who looked really upset.

"Jay, come on, gimme a smile" The boy looked up, smiled for a moment then went back to looking sad. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. "It's ok Jay..." Will turned and realised that it would be safer if all the crew came, that way Jamie could still be looked after. Will nodded to himself at the thought. He stood up holding on to the ship ropes. Safa was sat in the small rowing boat still, Jamie cuddled up next to her.

"Listen up men! We are all leaving this ship, all of us! So pack up, arm yourselves and be back here as soon as possible" Safa looked up at him appreciatively, but it was still so dangerous for a young boy. Jame grinned at Will, letting go of Safa and wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you Will! Thank you thank you!" Will ruffled Jamie's blonde hair and told him to go grab a coat. He nodded and ran down the deck. Safa sat back and put her legs up. Will sat down by her feet, looking at all the items in her hair; the feathers, coins, strips of material. He smiled. Crew members were loading up boats with various weapons and ropes. Safa looked over at the sandy mounds ahead of her, she sighed, knowing her father might be among there somewhere, what she couldn't figure out is why? She had heard the rumours of Captain Jack Sparrow, being a pirate lord, a historical figure of their time. Jamie soon came back wearing a coat and boots, Will pulled him over and put him next to Safa, who still had her feet up.

"Got any rum?" Safa asked rubbing her forehead.

"You really are like your father" Will replied shaking his head. He ordered a crew member to get a bottle and hurry back, he sat down next to Safa. Gibbs stepped into the boat and sat next to Jamie.

"Gibbs?"

"Aye' young master Smith"

"Can you tell me the tale of Cap'ain Barbossa?" Will's head turned at the name. He smiled at Jamie, then threw a nervous look at Safa. Gibbs began telling the story of Barbossa, explaining very carefully his appearance. Will looked next to him at Safa, who had her elbow resting on the side of the boat and her hand rummaging through her hair. He smiled at her appearance. The crew member soon came back with a bottle of rum.

"Ahh" Safa said taking it off him. Ragetti and Pintel got in to the boat, as they were the ones rowing. Safa took three long gulps of rum. "Well are we leaving or not?" Will stood up, ready to announce once more.

"Ok men! We set out to Davy Jones Locker, we keep together and no funny business!" A cheer of aye' aye' started and Will ordered the men to lower the boat. Safa brought one leg up, so her knee was in front of her. The boat began dropping and soon the boat was in the sea. Safa passed the bottle of rum over to Gibbs, who she knew loved the stuff... nearly as much as her father. Ragetti and Pintel began rowing towards the sandy shores. Will leant back on the boat, listening to Gibbs continue the story of Barbossa. Gibbs held the rum out for someone to take, Safa was just about to take it back when Will grabbed it and took a few mouthfuls, she was impressed. Will Turner seemed to be coming out of his shell, finally. Within the hour the rowing boats all pulled up on the shore, all in a straight line along the beach. Safa jumped out, and lifted Jamie out. The boy began growing nervous, millions of dead pirates and sailors were in the locker... somewhere. Safa was willing to take the risk, as long as she could find her father. Miles and miles of sandy hills and mounds lie ahead. Safa turned to Will who smiled at her, she smiled back. "Alright! We stick together, we alert of any mishap! Let's go!" Jamie ran ahead, and began climbing the tall hill in front. The rest of the pirates followed, man after man. Safa tied up her boot laces and waited for a moment, looking around her for any sign of her father. She sighed and looked ahead at Will who was standing waiting for her. She walked over to him and the pair began walking together, in what seemed to be a never ending sand pit.


End file.
